


the secret language of flowers

by xxprincessxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so fluffy that like it's kinda too much to handle lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: As if someone was reading her mind, a voice breaks through her inner thoughts from the back of the store, “Can I help you?” The voice asks.Bringing her head up and tearing her eyes away from the bouquet of sunflowers she had her eye on to see a tall boy just about her age, approaching her. He had a green smock wrapped around his waist, a mop of curly hair and a tired smile stretched on his face.The small girl returns his smile, clearing her throat, “No, I just really like flowers.” She lifts one of her shoulders in a small shrug looking around the shop.“Oh, of course.” He nods, “Let me know if you need help or anything.”Nini nods, looking down at his chest for a moment, “Thanks, Ricky.” She smiles before venturing further into the small shop.ORRicky is obsessed with flowers and what they mean, and he might be a little obsessed with the new girl in town too.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	the secret language of flowers

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like i started writing this on the side with nothing personal, and i had no intention of posting this so early. i only had maybe around 4 or 5k around like six last night, BUT, i just couldn't sleep (blame my americano and the two cups of coffees i had yesterday) and i probably whipped out about an extra 14k so ALSO i didn't edit this one that great if im being honest, so like if it does suck dont mind my sleep deprived brain
> 
> anyways, i really hope you like this one! it has been in my notes for ages, i just was never really sure how i wanted to go about it at the time. the other week i figured out how i wanted it laid and i did a shit ton of research for this lmao and well, it's so fucking fluffy that you might need to take breaks because of how fucking cavity inducing this fic is gonna be
> 
> it's been a while since i wrote a super long fic, so i hope this satisfies your craving!

Waltzing into this cute little flower shop, Nini looks around at all the flowers that were displayed. Some were in bouquets, while others stood on their own. Everything around the shop just looked absolutely beautiful, she didn’t know which one she was going to choose.

As if someone was reading her mind, a voice breaks through her inner thoughts from the back of the store, “Can I help you?” The voice asks.

Bringing her head up and tearing her eyes away from the bouquet of sunflowers she had her eye on to see a tall boy just about her age, approaching her, she couldn’t help but note how cute he was. He had a green smock wrapped around his waist, a mop of curly brown hair and a tired smile stretched on his face.

The small girl returns his smile, clearing her throat, “No, I just really like flowers.” She lifts one of her shoulders in a small shrug looking around the shop.

“Oh, of course.” He nods, “Let me know if you need help or anything.”

Nini nods, looking down at his chest for a moment, reading the worker’s name tag, “Thanks, Ricky.” She smiles before venturing further into the small shop.

The small brunette hums along to the radio that was playing throughout the store as she walked up and down the aisles admiring the thousands of colours and different flowers that were out on display. A few certain flowers caught her attention, and she would stare at those ones a little longer than others, enraptured by their beauty. A small sigh escaping her as she feels her phone vibrate in her hand, turning it over to see a text coming in from her moms to tell her to come home for dinner.

Running a hand through her hair tiredly, she turns around to make her way out of the quaint shop. Shoving her phone in her pocket, running a hand through her dark hair again not really wanting to make her way home.

“Wait!” The same boy calls out to her, since she was the only customer to be roaming around the shop at the time.

The small girl turns around to see the boy with a bouquet in his hands, “Did you want these?” He asks, sticking out the bouquet in her direction.

Her mouth gapes, trying to figure out what to say, immediately feeling heat rise to her cheeks, “N-No, I was just looking. I don’t-”

Ricky chuckles, ducking his head lightly, “They’re free.” He nods assuringly for her to take them, “We get a ton of flowers here every day, and one of my job’s is to go through the ones that aren’t exactly going to be sale worthy tomorrow.”

Nini eyes him carefully as she takes the bouquet, “So, you’re giving me dying flowers.” She deadpans, looking up at the boy who was preparing to defend himself, “I’m joking! Do you do this for all your customers?” She giggles, looking down at the flowers in her hands.

“No.” He admits, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, “Most of the time I take them home, give them to my mom, my grandmother, or sometimes I drop by the children’s centre down on 6th and leave them there for the kids.”

“That’s so sweet!” Nini praises, the boy’s face immediately turning red.

“Heh, thanks.” He runs his hand on the back of neck, a little bashful by her compliment, “So, do you go to West? I haven’t seen you around school before or anything, not even this side of town and I’m always out.” He asks, chuckling to himself.

Shaking her head, pressing her lips together, “I moved here at the beginning of summer. When school starts next week, I’m going to East High. Senior year in a new state and a new school, how fun.” She mutters the end sarcastically, staring down at the bouquet in her arms. Clearing her throat, she looks up at the boy, “Sorry, um, I should get going, my moms want me home in time for dinner.”

Ricky sends her a sympathetic smile, “Hey, if you think about it, you’ll have one less person to meet.” He sticks his hand out for her to shake, “I know you already know my name, but consider this a formal introduction, I’m Ricky.”

Looking up at his outstretched hand, she takes it gingerly, “Nini.”

“Well, Nini,” He smiles, taking his hand back after a few moments, “Enjoy the flowers, and I hope to see you around.”

“Maybe, you will.”

* * *

Holding her timesheet in her hands, she makes her way down the hall hoping she was heading down the right hallway in the direction of her locker. She looks up at the lockers reading off the small numbers in her head, squinting slightly since some of them were a little more scratched than others.

_1378, 1379, 1380, 1381, 1382, 1383._

A smile makes its way onto her face as she finally finds her locker. Approaching her locker, she twirls in the code that she was given from the top of her sheet. Grunting as she gets the code wrong twice, she does it one more time, hoping the third time’s the charm and unfortunately it wasn’t. The brunette sighs as she jiggles the lock aggressively in hopes for the locker to open.

“Do you need help?” A voice interrupts her.

Nini turns around to see a red-headed boy, a backpack hung over one of his shoulders and a skateboard in one of his hands and his helmet in the other. He stood a few paces behind her, probably having been watching her struggle with the locker a couple of times.

Sending him a shy smile, “Uh, yeah, that’d be great actually.”

The boy shrugs, as Nini hands him the timetable showing him her locker combination. He nods as he starts to fiddle with the lock, hitting it right next to the lock on the second number before turning it to third. The metal door opens easily as he shifts to the side for the brunette.

“The trick is to knock it a couple times,” He tells her, shifting his backpack higher on his shoulder, “I had this locker last year. It usually takes a couple of tries to actually get it to work, but I finally figured it out halfway through the year what the trick was.”

“Oh my god, thank you so much,” She starts to pile a few things in the locker.

The boy smiles at the girl that wasn’t too much shorter than he was. Glancing down at her timesheet to check out her schedule, “You’re taking computer engineering? I haven’t seen you in any of my classes before.” He tells her to hand the sheet back to her.

“Oh, I’m new. I just moved here from New York.” She tells him, taking the sheet from him, “I’m Nini, by the way.”

“Big Red.” He introduces. The brunette’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, to which he shakes his head, “Don’t ask.”

Shaking her head slightly, “Alrighty then,” She presses her lips together, closing her locker shut once she places everything in.

“So, did you need help with getting around or anything?” He asks. “I don’t mind showing you to homeroom.”

Nini hesitates but declines anyway, “I should be okay, I took a tour the other day with this girl in my homeroom and she said she’d meet me there. She just had a student council meeting this morning.” She informs the redhead.

The red-head squints at the girl for a moment, “Is the girl Ashlyn, by any chance?” He asks.

Her eyes widened at the mention of the girl, “Yes! Do you know her?” She moves her backpack from her grip in her hands to come over her shoulder comfortably.

“Yeah,” He nods, “She’s my girlfriend. She’s probably going to suggest you sit with us at lunch, and I think you should say yes. Everyone’s really nice, I promise.”

Nini nods, “Sure, it’s not like I’m going to make a thousand friends between now and lunchtime.” She laughs, running her hand through her hair.

“Great!” Big Red sends her a wide grin, “I should probably put these in my locker before homeroom. I’ll see you at lunch!” He waves enthusiastically as he makes his way down the hall.

The brunette returned the kind gesture, letting out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. One thought running through her mind: maybe a new school wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

On their way down to lunch, Nini was accompanied by Ashlyn and her best friend Kourtney. Having met the other girl in homeroom. Unfortunately for Nini, she hadn’t made any friends in her classes before lunch. But she couldn’t exactly defend herself, she mostly kept her head down and listened as her teachers droned on about the usual first day of school kind of information. Thankfully none of her teachers had made her introduce herself in front of the class.

They walked closer to the stairs that led down towards the cafeteria, and Nini couldn’t help but stare at everything. Students zipped by, someone heading to class while others were making their way down the stairs already excited to get started with lunch. But Nini looked down, not given the chance the other day to check out the cafeteria in its full glory.

Turning her head to look over at the two girls who stopped at the top of the staircase waiting for her to follow them. Immediately she speed-walks over, keeping her eyes trained on the red and white cafeteria below. It seemed to be less busy than what she was used to, but she shouldn’t be surprised since she went to a public school in the heart of New York City.

“Okay, I know this is where they filmed High School Musical, but this is literally insane.” She tells them, as they take each step down the stairs, “Like I used to watch those movies all the time growing up. I don’t know how you guys got used to this.” Her eyes widen as she continues her descendent.

Ashlyn shrugs nonchalantly, “Eh, after the first few weeks you’ll get used to it.” She tells her.

“Yeah, girl,” Kourtney nods in agreement, “It’s just another high school.”

“I guess.” Nini smiles as they approach the table she assumed they’d be sitting at.

Immediately spotting Big Red’s back talking to a boy with a head of curly hair and sitting across from them was a couple sitting on the other side of them. It was clear they were together with the way the boy had his arm wrapped around her tightly as they talked to the pair that was sitting next to them.

Tightening her grip on her backpack, suddenly feeling a wave of nerves flood through her. Nini has never been the new girl, she was born and raised in New York. She lived in the same duplex her entire life, had the same friends all throughout elementary, middle and high school. She was supposed to graduate with her best friend, and they were going to travel around the Philippines together. That was until her move, and until their falling out.

Now, she was starting a completely new school on the other side of the country in a place that didn’t feel like home. To her, nowhere really felt like home. She had no best friend, no more friends from back in the Big Apple, and her moms were rarely home. Only ever having time to spend with her were their Thursday night dinners when both her moms were off work early enough to share a meal together.

She supposes Ashlyn had made her feel more than welcomed at East High, and she couldn’t be more thankful for that. But, meeting such a large group at once was still nerve-wracking. Back in New York she only really had a few friends and only one that she was exceptionally close to. So, making new friends and so many at that, she wasn’t quite ready for.

“They’ll love you,” Ashlyn reassures her, placing a hand on her upper arm gently. “C’mon.” She encourages the timid brunette.

The small girl sucks in a breath, nodding as she lets the girl lead her over to the table. Nini keeps her grip on her backpack, as she starts to chip at the polish on her nails nervously.

“Guys!” Ashlyn calls over to the group, most of them turning their attention to their friend, “I want you t-”

“Oh my god, Nini?” The boy next to Big Red turns around to see the anxious brunette.

At the mention of her name, she turns her head to connect eyes with the curly-headed boy that she met the other week. Remembering the flowers that he had given her, the bouquet having only just started to wilt over the weekend. A shy smile begins to take over her face at the memory, her moms immediately had shot her a million questions about the flowers when she had arrived home for dinner. She told them the story about the cute boy at the shop, and they instantly fawned over them.

Nini giggles, “Ricky, hi.” She waves, not believing the coincidence that the friend group she happened to stumble upon was his.

“Do you have a class with Ricky or something?” Kourtney asks curiously as she takes a seat on the other side of the table next to a girl she hadn’t officially met yet.

“No,” Nini chuckles taking a seat next to the boy who couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of her, “We met at the flower shop he works at. Just the other week.” She mentions, gesturing with her finger vaguely, “Which reminds me, no dying flowers today?” The brunette teases, a bright smile on her face.

Immediately his face begins to take on a red colour, ducking his head for a moment. Looking back up at the brunette as he draws his lip between his teeth, “I’ll bring you some tomorrow.” He winks.

His action caused her cheeks to match his rosy ones. “You don’t have to!” She giggles, “I’m just kidding!”

“Oh! Is sh-” The boy across from Ricky begins to ask but is interrupted, his face immediately taking on a pained look. Clearly indicating that Ricky had probably kicked him in the shin to get him to stop talking.

The same boy clears his throat, “Uh, I’m EJ by the way.” He introduces, “Ash is my cousin.” He throws in.

The girl under his arm rolls her eyes, “She doesn’t care about that, babe. I’m Gina!” The girl, Gina, sticks her hand up in a small wave, “If you’re looking to try out for the cheerleading team or anything like that, I’m your girl!”

Nini shakes her head, “Oh my god, I couldn’t!” She laughs, “I’m so uncoordinated and inflexible, it’s not even funny.”

“But you sing!” Ashlyn pipes up, recalling the hobby Nini had mentioned the other day, “You should join theatre. We’re all in it!” She nods along.

“Yeah!” A Latino boy says from the other side of the table, “I’m Carlos and I can teach you everything about getting coordinated. I’m the choreographer and I taught Ricky and EJ how to dance and they both have two left feet, I’m sure you can’t be as bad as them.” He jokes.

“Hey!” The two boys that were mentioned attempt to defend themselves.

The boy next to Carlos chuckles, “I’m Seb!”

Nini smiles at the group, “I’m Nini, in case you didn’t catch that from Ricky.” She laughs.

“Well Nini, welcome to East High and we hope you love it here!” Seb sends her a soft smile, causing the nerves in her body to flush away as they continue to chat about their classes and making sure that she was part of their conversation.

This year is already starting to look up for the brunette.

* * *

“As promised!” Ricky runs up to her as she finally pries open her locker.

Still getting used to the code and the notes that Big Red had given her the other day. Maybe he had punched the locker a lot harder than she was, but she didn’t want to be caught damaging school property. Surely, she wasn’t that strong enough to even make a dent.

Turning her head to see a group of light pink lilies wrapped in cellophane and green tissue paper enclosed in his hand. The flowers also had a bunch of green leaves and some baby breath’s in the bouquet. A wide grin had taken over his face as he waited for her to take the flowers from his hands. The boy looked rather eager and proud with his outstretched hand, and Nini couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ricky, I was kidding!” She laughs, taking the flowers anyway knowing that he was just going to keep insisting until she accepted them.

He leans against the locker next to hers as he watches her touch each of the flowers with a soft smile on her face. Folding his arms over his chest he shrugs to the best of his ability since he was leaning against the cold metal. “Just 'cause you were kidding doesn’t mean I was.” He smiles.

“Well, thank you, Ricky.” Nini giggles, “I really do love them.”

“Okay, this was also sorta, maybe, kind of my way in asking for your number.” He tells her hopefully.

Nini raises an eyebrow at his statement, “Gee, I wonder what you would do when you’re actually trying to date a girl.” She laughs, placing the flowers at the bottom of her locker since it seemed to be the only place where they fit without letting any of them get crumpled.

“One step at a time,” Ricky mutters to himself, but Nini didn’t quite hear him due to all the noise she was making trying to make sure when she closed her locker the flowers would be fine.

Standing back up to her full height, Nini hikes her bag over her shoulder, “Did you say something?” She asks.

“Oh,” Ricky’s face reddens, “Nothing. So, your number?”

“Just give me your phone, idiot.” Nini rolls her eyes, sticking her palm out to him, signalling for him to place the device in her hand.

Unable to help himself, he chuckles as he slips his phone out of his pocket and places it in the girl’s awaiting hand after unlocking the device. He watches her carefully as she navigates through his phone inputting the 10 digits that he had requested, with her name at the very top tacking on a few flower emojis just for the kick of it.

Looking back up at him as she hands over his phone, “So,” She starts, after finishing placing her books in her locker, “Why lilies?” The girl asks, closing the metal door.

Ricky chuckles, taking the device back from her as he guides them down the hallway as they make their way over to homeroom. The boy shrugs not quite wanting to answer her question, rather embarrassed by the truth.

The brunette notices his hesitation and knocks her shoulder into his, well his bicep due to their significant height difference, causing him to look down at the short girl next to him. Nini was looking up at him expectantly, a little hope in her eyes as they tried to ignore the fact that their hands were brushing against each other. Both feeling a small spark shoot up their spines as Ricky’s hand accidentally knocks fully into hers.

“It’s kind of embarrassing.” He mutters, scratching the back of his head, a small red tint rising to his cheeks.

Nini giggles, “Come on, Ricky. You already gave me the flowers, just tell me!” She tries to encourage the boy.

“Okay,” He nods, sucking in a breath, “So, when I started working at Azalea’s it was really just so I could buy a new skateboard. My parents didn’t want to buy me a new one since I practically snapped mine in half doing this one trick - which I’ve now mastered by the way.” He chuckles to himself, “Anyways, after a few weeks I started really loving the job and one of my favourite things when we weren’t so busy, was to kinda look up the meanings of each of the flowers we had.”

“Ricky!” Nini drags his name out as she smiles widely, “That’s really cute!”

“It’s really not.” Ricky shakes his head, ducking his chin to his chest as he begins to wallow in the embarrassment. “It’s so lame.”

The brunette shakes her head, shifting her backpack to sit higher on her shoulder as her classroom begins to come into view. “Don’t be embarrassed.” She comforts him, “I don’t know much about you, but I think that’s probably going to be my favourite. So, what do the lilies mean?” She asks, leaning against the white wall right in front of her classroom door not quite ready to part ways with the boy just yet.

In the last two years since he’s been working at Azalea’s he never once had told anyone about his tiny little secret. He always thought it was embarrassing and lame that he was really into that stuff. Of course, he was aware his friends wouldn’t judge him for it, but he did love being able to keep it a secret to himself. There was something about Nini though that gravitated him towards her, there was a tiny voice in his head telling him to tell her the truth because she’d be the one person to understand the most. Despite only having spoken the one time at the store and at lunch the other day, there was just something about this girl that he couldn’t quite point out.

“It’s actually a specific kind of lily. It’s called a Peruvian Lily, and it means friendship. After I met you the other week and I found out you were starting here at East, I wanted to give you a warm welcome. So, you don’t feel totally alone, just know you always have me as a friend.” He sends her a kind smile, picking a small fluff out of her wavy hair.

Before either of them could say anything else, the warning bell interrupts them, signalling five minutes until the start of class. Both sigh as they know the interruption ruined the moment, but maybe not completely.

Carefully, Nini grabs his hand squeezing it twice, “Thank you, Ricky. That means more than you know.” She utters, a small grin evident on her face. “I should really-” She points over her shoulder as she lets go of the boy’s hand.

“Yeah, of course. I should probably get to class too,” He starts to back up, creating more distance between them. And before he could fully make his way down the hall, he called her name one last time, “Expect a text from me! I won’t keep you waiting too long.” He teases.

“I look forward to it.”

* * *

“Hey, Nini!” Big Red’s voice interrupts Nini’s thoughts.

The bouquet of flowers was nestled in her arms as she was making her way down the hall ready to head home after the long day she’s had. Classes were a little better, starting to remember some of her classmates’ names and finding out that she had at least one friend in each of her classes. It made going to school a lot easier, and if she was being honest she was looking forward to what that year was going to come from it.

Turning around to face the red-headed boy, she sends him a soft smile, “Big Red, hi!” She greets, falling in step with the skater.

“You know you can just call me Red,” He laughs, “Everyone likes to get rid of the first half. I think it’s because I’m more like a shrimp than anything.”

“Oh” Nini chuckles, ducking her head lightly in embarrassment, “Red it is then.”

“So,” Big Red starts his eyes flickering down from her face for a moment, “I see Ricky followed through.” He points to the flowers that were nestled in her arms.

Looking down at the pink flowers in her arms for a moment, then back up to the boy she was walking with. A blush beginning to crawl up her neck, “I was joking! I didn’t think he’d actually do it.” She laughs.

Big Red joins in her laughter, “Just so you know,” He bumps his elbow into her side, “You’re the first girl that’s got him like this.”

Nini furrows her eyebrows together, confused by what the boy had said. “What do you mean?” She asks curiously.

“I don’t think I should say much,” Big Red chuckles, the pair making a stop when they reached Nini’s car.

A black 4-door Mini Cooper that she named Percy because of how jet black the car was and it reminded her of her favourite book series growing up. She pictured the main character in Percy Jackson and the Olympians to have the exact same hair colour as her car. Nini had just recently gotten the car, her moms had bought it for her when they had moved to Salt Lake. It was kind of an apology gift for making her move for her senior year of high school. Nini couldn’t exactly complain since she’s been asking for a car ever since she had gotten her license last year.

When she was in New York, she was working at a coffee shop down the street from her apartment hoping to save enough money to buy even a used car. She was planning on asking her moms to help her out, even if it was just by a little bit, but she never got around to asking them.

“Let’s just say those aren’t going to be the last flowers you get from him.” He sends a sly smile, the words slowly beginning to sink into her mind, “I should get going, I’m meeting Ricky at the skatepark.”

“Oh, okay.” Nini nods, a blush rising to her cheeks, “Tell Ricky I say hi.” She smiles, waving as the boy hops on his skateboard making his way down the parking lot.

Moving around her car settling in the driver’s seat, throwing her backpack down on the ground as she stares at the flowers that she carefully set on the passenger seat. Slowly taking in the words that Big Red had just told her and to her conversation with Ricky in the hall earlier that morning. A smile began to take over her face, shoving the key into the ignition and making her way home. Her head full of thoughts, and not once did her smile falter.

* * *

It was now a month into the school year, and surprisingly she was loving East High. Much more than she ever thought she would, and much more than she ever loved her school back in New York. Everyone had been so welcoming, and she even auditioned for theatre, something she thought would never happen. All her friends were in theatre, and she figured that at least she’d get to spend more time with all of them. It was also a major benefit that she loved singing.

All the students were starting to file into the auditorium, while Nini was busy reading over her script. She just wanted to make sure she had all her lines down packed for the scene that they were going to be working on today.

As Nini flips the page, something colourful falls into the spine of her book. The brunette chuckles as she picks up the single flower eyeing it carefully. It had a dark pink base, white the edges a pure white. A smile slips onto her face as she tilts her head back to see the curly-headed boy standing behind her.

“So,” Nini turns in her seat slightly, facing the boy who dropped his bag down on the floor taking a seat, “What’s this one?” She asks, bringing her arm over the chair to show him the flower that he had just presented to her.

Like Big Red had said, it wasn’t the last of the flowers that Nini had received. Every Wednesday Ricky would bring her a single flower, no longer a bouquet which she was quite grateful for, and each time they were different. Ricky would excitedly tell her all about the meanings of the flowers he had given her and why he had chosen them.

So far, she’s received; a pink carnation which meant gratitude, a simple daisy symbolizing humility, and a purple iris which he told her meant wisdom. Each of the flowers he had picked usually pertained to her and usually it was from what he would learn about during the week. He was grateful that he had met her, learned how humble she was especially when he learned about her volunteering at the hospital and homeless shelter. The last one he had chosen because he found out she was applying to some of the big name schools across the country, which was mostly her moms' request.

“A tulip.” He informs, “It’s called a variegated tulip because of the stripe looking things.”

The brunette hums, twirling the flower between her index finger and her thumb. The action caused the pair to stare at the small plant in between them for a moment.

“And it means?” She presses.

“Beautiful eyes.”

Nini furrows her brows as she looks back up at the boy who had a stupid grin plastered on his face. He was looking at Nini while her attention was focused on the flower until she had heard the words that had fallen from his mouth. It was clear that she was incredibly flustered, and was a little scared that she was taking it the wrong way.

Clearing her throat before speaking, “What, uh, why did you give me this one?” She asks her throat a little dry.

Ricky chuckles, shaking his head at the brunette, “Because Nini, you have beautiful eyes.” He states matter-of-factly, smiling goofily at her.

A blush begins to rise to Nini’s cheeks as her eyes flicker between the boy and the flower in front of her. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, as she formulates a response in her head. Licking her lips as she brings the flower back down into her lap, right in the spine of her script where Ricky had placed it just a few minutes earlier.

“You think I have pretty eyes?” She asks.

“Absolutely.” Ricky smiles.

Before either of them could say anything else, they were interrupted by their friends calling them over to the other side of the auditorium. Apparently, they hadn’t seen either Ricky or Nini when they entered and were just starting to place their bags on the ground. EJ and Big Red were trading snacks secretly, since their drama teacher, Miss Jenn, made the ‘no food in rehearsal’ rule. The pair had thought it was outlandish and would snack on whatever they had brought every time she would turn her back and in between scenes.

Drawing her lip in between her teeth, she looks over at Ricky once more, quirking an eyebrow up at him. As if asking if he wanted to join their idiotic friends on the other end of the auditorium, to which he simply shrugs and stands up from his seat. Jumping over the red chair in front of him, he plants his feet on the ground next to her, helping her collect her things since she was already all set up for rehearsal.

Without thinking, he takes Nini’s hand and drags her over to the rambunctious group. And if anyone noticed their interlocked hands and the flower that was sticking out of Nini’s script, no one decided to comment on any of it.

* * *

Nini and Ricky were laying on their stomachs on her living room floor as they worked on their English papers. They were right next to each other, their shoulders just grazing as Nini typed away at her laptop while Ricky zoned out. He only had his outline done for his essay, but Nini seemed to already have her introduction and her first two body paragraphs.

Ricky had decided to come over to Nini’s after school to try and get some work done with her since they shared a few classes together. As of lately, they’ve been having more study ‘dates’ as Nini likes to call them in her head, but they’ve never said the keyword out loud.

Suddenly, Ricky lets out a loud groan rolling into Nini slightly, “I’m bored!” He exclaims.

The girl giggles, looking down at the boy who was now starting to invade her space. Ruffling his hair lightly before knocking his head out of the way, finishing up the sentence that she was in the middle of typing. Her tongue poked into the inside of her cheek, while she focused on the work in front of her.

Once she had finished her paragraph, she chanced a glance over at Ricky who seemed to be staring off into space in front of them. The brunette knocks her shoulder into his, grabbing his attention, “You know, these papers won’t write themselves.” She teases.

“But we have _so much_ time to write them!” He defends.

“Yeah,” Nini lets out a loud laugh, “If you mean by three days, _so_ _much_ time, then sure.”

Ricky rolls his eyes, then a sudden look of realization crosses his face, “I almost forgot!” He gets up from his spot and walks over to the couch on the other side of the room, where he had tossed his backpack when he first arrived. “I’ll be right back!” He calls, taking his car keys out of his bag and bolting to the front door.

Eyeing the boy carefully, she wonders what he had forgotten, probably just his charger or something small like that. Deciding to take advantage, she starts working on her next paragraph while Ricky is doing god knows what.

If Nini were paying more attention, she would’ve heard the front door close and shut once more, along with Ricky’s shoes toppling down onto the ground again. But sometimes, when Nini was too focused on an assignment or any school work for that matter, she had a bad tendency to be completely oblivious to what was going on around her. At times it was so bad that even if someone was speaking right to her she wouldn’t even hear them.

“These,” He announces, causing her to turn her head to look up at him, crossing back into the living room a bouquet of sunflowers in his hand, “Are for you.” He walks back over to the brunette.

Shifting up from her spot into an upright position, she crosses her legs over themselves as Ricky takes a seat right in front of her, mirroring her position. Carefully taking the bouquet from him, she giggles as she touches the bright yellow petals gently.

Nini looks back up at Ricky, scrunching her nose in his direction, “It’s not Wednesday.” She informs him.

“Well,” Ricky tilts his head to the side with a bright grin on his face, “No, it’s not. But, I forgot something at work yesterday and I saw these and I thought of you.”

“Why?” Nini smiles, her eyes squinting slightly due to how wide her smile was.

“Whenever I see flowers I think of you.” He admits shyly, rubbing the back of his neck a little abashed by his confession.

The brunette giggled, “So, whenever you work?” She teases, poking the boy’s knee with her index finger a couple times.

Ricky shrugs nonchalantly, “You’re always on my mind.” A slight blush starts rising to his cheeks, neither of them were able to look into each other’s eyes for longer than three seconds, both flustered by the conversation.

A silence falls over both of them, as Nini looks between the boy in front of her and the flowers that she held in her hands. The last of couple months it was obvious to the girl that she definitely harboured some feelings for the curly-haired boy. Even before she got to know him as a person, she couldn’t doubt that the boy had attractive features. And now, after getting to know him, her crush on the taller boy started to grow more than she’d like to admit.

Of course, she kept this bit of knowledge to herself. Mostly it was because she was far too afraid to get into a relationship, especially so soon after her move. Despite having grown closest to Ashlyn, she still wasn’t exactly comfortable with telling her friend about her attraction to a certain curly-headed boy. And most of all, she didn’t want to lose Ricky as a friend.

After everything that had happened in New York, the one thing she didn’t want to do was to mess up another relationship. In all honesty, Nini hadn’t even done anything to warrant all of her friends dropping her. The last thing she wanted was to end up friendless in a state she had no idea about. Moving to Salt Lake was her chance to completely start again, and that’s exactly what she was planning on doing.

Ricky clears his throat, “So, uh, sunflowers,” He points toward the yellow flowers that were nestled in her arms, “I think it’s kind of obvious, but uh, they are known for being, like, happy flowers. And, you know, sun and yellow and happiness kind of all fall into the same category. I guess I kind of chose them because of how happy you are. And, you look really pretty in yellow.” He rambles, talking a little faster than Nini was used to, but she couldn’t help but smile at his shy demeanour.

The girl feels her cheeks beginning to heat up again, as she ducks her head lightly at his compliment, mumbling a shy thanks. Noticing that she was actually wearing a yellow crop top today, she couldn’t help but chuckle at the coincidence.

A sudden thought crosses over her mind, replaying the words that had just spouted from the boy’s mouth. And without another word, she gets up from her spot and makes her way into the kitchen. The brunette sets the flowers down on the table, turning around as she hears Ricky’s footsteps following closely behind her. Immediately she notices his downcast eyes and his restless hands, his mouth gapes for a few moments trying to figure out what to say.

The brunette speaks up before he could, “Before you get the wrong idea, you didn’t overstep or anything. I just,” Nini sighs, leaning her against the table, her own eyes now staring down at the ground as she fiddles with the rings on her hands, “I’m not always happy, you know?” She mutters, her mouth closing shut as she purses her lips together.

Taking a careful step towards her, his hands now tucked into his pockets as he studies the brunette in front of him. It was like in two seconds, their feelings were traded, “What do you mean?” He asks.

Chancing a glance up at the boy, his eyes were filled with concern as she lifted one of her shoulders in answer. “It’s not a big deal, really.” She tilts her head to the side, looking back down at the ground.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” He assures her.

She shakes her head, “No, it’s okay,” She sends him a quick smile, one so quick that it was gone as soon as it came, “Before I moved here I had a really bad falling out with my best friend, Elissa, and the other few friends that I did have. I didn’t even do anything.” She pulls out a chair from the table she was leaning against, taking a seat.

“Well, what happened then?” Ricky asks, following her motions and taking a seat next to her but made sure he was angled in her direction.

Drawing her lip between her teeth for a moment, recalling the events leading up to her big move. Letting out a deep sigh, she shrugs once more, “I told her I was moving here, and I didn’t expect that to change anything.” She chuckles dryly, “But, she was mad at me and blamed me for moving or something. Then the next day, it was like all my friends had just seemed to ignore me and give me the cold shoulder. It wasn’t like I wanted to move, but we had to.”

Ricky frowns as she tells the story of her crappy best friends from the big city. “Yeah, you didn't have any control about your mom's transfer.”

“Exactly!” Nini agrees, “Some best friend, huh?”

“It’s okay,” Ricky tells her, “I’ll be your best friend. But I’m pretty sure Ashlyn has filled that position already.”

Nodding in agreement, “Oh, definitely.” She laughs, “It’s okay, plus, I think we’re a different kind of friends.”

Ricky chuckles, ducking his head for a moment before looking back up at her, both of them with reddened cheeks. “I don’t hate the sound of that.” He winks teasingly at the smaller girl.

“Good.” Nini smiles, turning back to the table looking at the flowers that were laid on it, “Let me get these in some water, and you can figure out what we should eat.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He salutes jokingly, causing the brunette to toss her head back in laughter.

The brunette busies herself around the kitchen, searching for the vase she had just put away a few weeks ago. Sneaking a small glance up at Ricky who seemed far too interested in his phone, clearly focused on figuring out where they were going to have for late lunch. Her smile widening as she recalls their conversation, wondering if he felt what she did.

* * *

Ashlyn and Nini were on their way out of the school and towards Nini’s car after finishing up at their lockers. The two girls were going to the mall, Ashlyn looking to buy an outfit for her 6-month anniversary date she had coming up at the end of the month and Nini had offered to tag along to offer whatever fashion advice she could. They were hoping Kourtney and Gina could come since they were more into fashion than they were. But unfortunately, Kourtney was heading upstate for the weekend to visit some cousins while Gina had a late cheerleading practice as there was a game the next day.

As they finally make it to Nini’s car, Ashlyn rambles on about her student council meeting she had earlier that morning. Apparently, they were planning some event for the school, Nini wasn’t quite sure which one, and they just didn’t have the funding for it. But since it’s completely run by students, the more popular members kept pressing and pressing to have the event. However, since Ashlyn was the treasurer, she had to put her foot down and just hated how everyone seemed to be treating her like the bad guy.

Settling into the car, Nini in the driver’s seat and Ashlyn next to her. Throwing their bags into the back, Ashlyn finally looks up at the dashboard as she pulls on her seatbelt. A small smirk working its way onto her face as she eyes the small little object.

“Can I touch it?” Ashlyn asks.

“What?” Nini knits her eyebrows together in confusion, having been focused on starting up the car and choosing a song to listen to.

The red-headed girl points towards the dashboard, where a dahlia was resting. Looking over at her friend, she sees her cheeks started to darken in colour, a little flustered since she didn’t really talk about the whole flower thing with anyone but Ricky. However, Nini nods nonetheless.

“Just, uh,” Nini clears her throat, “Put it back after. I like having the flower of the week there until the next one.” She confesses.

“Why?” Ashlyn asks, leaning over to grab the flower gently.

Pulling out of her parking spot and making her way over to the mall, finally able to navigate certain places in the town since she’s moved. Nini was always a little bit directionally challenged and had the tendency to confuse her lefts and her rights but she figures it was because everything looked the same to her.

As Nini pulls out onto the main road, she glances over at Ashlyn who seemed to be focused on the flower. “It kind of gets me through the week, honestly.” She pipes up, causing Ashlyn to look in her direction, “The first time it was a mistake, I just kept forgetting to bring the flower in with me. I don’t like putting it in my bag or anything because I feel like it kind of just ruins it. Anyways, so, the flower kind of just reminds that someone’s always rooting for me, I guess. And that not everything is always so bad.”

“Is it because of a certain someone?” Ashlyn wiggles her eyebrows at the brunette teasingly.

“Shut up!” Nini cries, her blush beginning to deepen. “Maybe a little bit.”

“I knew it!” Ashlyn exclaims, shoving her friend’s shoulder lightly deeming it acceptable enough since they were at a stoplight. “Ever since I saw you and Ricky together on the first day of school, I knew there was something there!”

Nini laughs, shaking her head at her friend’s antics. Applying pressure on the gas pedal once the light turns green again, “You’re ridiculous! I didn’t even know Ricky then, we only met the one time and that was it.”

“It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to see that you two had a connection.” Ashlyn points out, twirling the flower in her fingers once more, “Plus, this whole flower thing you guys have going on, all I’ll say is that Ricky is a fucking simp.”

The driver scoffs, “Oh my god, Ash. No, he’s not. He’s just a good friend, that’s all!” She tries to defend their little Wednesday tradition.

A loud laugh comes from the girl in the passenger seat, tilting her head back lightly trying to contain herself. “Nins, I don’t think Ricky has ever given anyone that isn’t a customer or the kids at the centre a flower before. Like, how many have you gotten so far?” She asks.

Squinting at Ashlyn for a moment before bringing her eyes back to the road, “Well,” Nini starts, “It’s almost the end of November, how many weeks is that?”

Ashlyn pulls her phone out of her pocket, counting down the weeks, “Eleven.” She informs her, “So, you’ve gotten eleven flowers. And you’re really going to tell me this boy isn’t completely whipped for you?”

“Actually, twelve.” Nini tilts her head to the side, recalling the random day he had bought the bouquet of sunflowers for her, “Twelve different kinds, but two of them were bouquets. The first one, and then he gave me flowers when we were studying one time, and it wasn’t the Wednesday flower.”

“You’re really going to keep denying that he doesn’t have feelings for you?” Ashlyn chuckles.

“Okay, look,” She starts, flicking up her indicator as she switches lanes, preparing to turn right at the upcoming street. “I may or may not have some feelings for him. But, I also don’t want to get my hopes up or anything. What we have going is really good, and I don’t want to ruin that.”

Letting out a sigh, as she finally lets out what has been on her mind for the last three months. Sure, she tried to push whatever feelings she had down, but there came a point a few weeks ago where just had to admit she couldn’t suppress it any longer. Finally letting those thoughts and feelings invade her heart and her mind, she admits that she indeed was more than just infatuated with the boy from the flower shop she had met months ago. She was beginning to let herself fall for him, the first boy that’s ever made her feel like that.

It was strange and new. It was scary and discouraging. But most of all, it was exhilarating and inviting. All she could hope for is that whatever comes from what they have going on, would be even better than she could ever imagine.

“I get it.” Ashlyn pipes up, “So, what does the dahlia mean?”

Nini lets out a laugh, as she remembers what had happened the week leading up to the flower he had given her. “It means betrayal.” She continues to laugh to herself, as she pulls into the mall’s parking lot, in search of a spot.

“Betrayal?” She asks, setting the flower back in the spot she had picked it up from earlier.

“Yeah,” Nini giggles, “We went to this paint night thing they were having at the community center over the weekend. And so I told Ricky I was _really_ bad at art. Which ended up with him wanting to compete with me to see who had the better painting at the end of it.”

Ashlyn laughs, knowing exactly how their night probably ended. Ever since she had met Ricky in sophomore year, having started talking to Big Red around that time, she knew how competitive her boyfriend’s best friend could be. Constantly trying to get the better video game score, complete the trick faster and better, trying to race anyone to wherever their destination was going to be.

“I didn’t tell him that I actually took a bunch of art classes growing up,” Nini pulls into a parking spot, changing the gear shift and moving it all the way to the top ensuring her car was completely parked. “I said I was really bad because I wasn’t ever as good as my other classmates. But I didn’t mean I’m, like, horrible in general.”

“Oh my god.” Ashlyn smiles, shaking her head as she moves to grab her wallet from her backpack that was still in the backseat.

“Yeah, so long story short, I painted this,” Nini pulls out her phone, scrolling through her gallery before settling on a beautiful landscape of the Northern Lights, it was too good that Ashlyn wanted to frame it. Then Nini slides to the next photo, showing a similar painting but not as detailed or realistic as the previous one. “And he painted that. He got, well not upset, but he wouldn’t stop complaining for like days. When Wednesday came around and he gave me the flower and told me why he chose it, I couldn’t stop laughing. It’s my favourite one so far.”

Ashlyn looks over to Nini who was now staring at the flower on the dashboard. Her smile stretched across her face, as she remembers everything that had happened that night. The boy constantly brings that bright smile to grace upon her face.

“That’s really cute.” Ashlyn pushes at Nini’s shoulder lightly, grabbing her attention once more, “We should get going, many outfits to try on.”

“As long as we get ice cream after!” Nini exclaims, “I’m like a child, I need to be bribed whenever I go shopping.”

“It’s okay, Big Red’s my boyfriend, every time we go to the mall I have to buy him a hot dog and a new sticker for his board just to keep him quiet for a few hours.” She laughs, the two girls getting out of the car and finally making their venture over to the mall.

* * *

Waltzing into Azalea’s, Nini peers around the story in search of the curly-headed boy but only spotted a few customers and another employee she didn’t quite recognize. She knew he was working today, but he wasn’t aware that she had planned on stopping by. In all honesty, Nini hadn’t either but Dana had sent her to pick up a bouquet of flowers for her Lola since they were going to see her for her birthday.

Deciding to just wait a little while, she roams around the quaint little shop. Having only been there a couple of times in the last three months. Usually, she only stopped by whenever they had plans after his work, or if they were hanging out before she’d go with him just to look at some of the flowers before heading back home.

Nini was deep in thought, picking up a pre-arranged bouquet wondering if it seemed good enough for her Lola’s birthday. She wanted something so breathtaking because her Lola has always been like her best friend. Recalling the times, she would spend time with her over the holidays and the summer months, the pair constantly finding something fun to do since she was her only granddaughter.

In a way, Nini thought that made it even more special.

Sure, sometimes she wished she had a younger sister or brother, but she couldn’t deny the fact that she loved being her Lola’s favourite and only grandchild. She had learned so much from her grandmother; about cooking, friendships and relationships, and especially her culture and heritage.

Dana was born and raised in the United States, and she wasn’t exactly well-versed with their Filipino background, having not taken a great interest in it growing up. But, Nini on the other hand was the complete opposite. She loved to hear her Lola’s story about why she had immigrated to America and how she had done it all on her own. Struggling the first few years, doing her best to be able to provide for her family back home. Dedication and love are what she learned from her grandmother. Because without those two things; what are you truly working for?

Nini sighs, keeping her gaze on the flowers in her hands, completely lost in thought. When suddenly, a pair of hands come to her waist and dance up and down her sides. The brunette lets out a shriek, as she turns to see the curly-headed boy she had been looking for earlier practically laughing his head off.

Looking over to the other people around the store, sending them an apologetic look before smacking Ricky on his chest. “You scared me!” She scolds.

“Relax, Nins.” He rolls his eyes, pressing his thumb into her cheek trying to get her to lose the pout that had now taken over her face. “You didn’t tell me you were coming by.”

Batting his hand away, she shrugs nonchalantly, “I didn’t know I was either.” She replies, “Mama sent me to pick up flowers for Lola’s birthday, and I could really use your help.” Smiling up at the boy, in hopes that he’ll agree to helping her out. “Her favourite flower is a white rose, so like, as long as we have that in there, I think we’re good.” She adds.

“You act like I’m going to say no to helping you out.” He chuckles, taking the flowers from her hands. “And, yeah no problem. We have something at the back that I think she’ll love.”

“Well, I don’t know.” She mutters, “Maybe you’re already so sick and tired of seeing me every day, you don’t want me at your place of employment either.”

Ricky’s nose wrinkles at her comment, “Get tired of you?” He gasps, “Sure, I get tired of Big Red and EJ all the time, but with you it’s different.” Poking her cheek lightly before setting the bouquet she had originally chosen down, and guiding her to the other end of the store.

Pressing her lips together in thought, she pipes up, “What do you mean different?” She asks out of curiosity.

Pulling a bouquet filled with a variety of different colours that look like too many colours to be in one bundle, but for some reason, it all seemed to work well together. It had the classic white roses, and a few orange lilies, some purples and pinks and blues and yellows tied everything in perfectly. Nini smiles as Ricky hands her the bouquet, touching a few of the flowers gently.

“You know what I mean, Nini.” He looks down at her, a soft grin on his face.

Before Nini could ask what he meant, his co-worker called him over needing help with the cash register. Ricky looks down at the brunette apologetically, grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly, the grin on his face never falling.

“I’ll check you out, okay?” Ricky tells her, “Don’t want my little flower paying full price.” He taps the underside of her chin teasingly as he begins to retreat over to the counter.

Her cheeks began to burn at the sudden nickname he had given her. “I should, you know!” Nini calls back, causing him to turn around curiously, “You give me flowers all the time.” She points out.

Ricky chuckles, shaking his head at the girl, “Who said I never paid for any of them?” He smirks one last time, before finally reaching the counter.

The blush rose to her cheeks, completely flustered by what he had said – both from the nickname and the little tidbit of information. Eyeing the boy curiously, too many thoughts running through her mind, she begins to hope she knew exactly what he meant. Because, god, did she want to be right.

* * *

“Oh, Ricky! Can we check that out?” She grabs onto his hand, already pulling him over to a vendor that had a bunch of little Nutcrackers and ornaments.

The boy chuckles, interlocking their fingers as he pulls Nini back into him slightly. “We don’t have to run, sweetheart.” He tells her, the term of endearment accidentally slipping past his lips. Neither of them say anything about it, but their reddened cheeks were clear indicators that they had both caught onto it.

“So,” Ricky draws out, trying to recover from his minor slip up, “What are your plans for the holidays?” He asks, their hands still intertwined, swinging between them.

Christmas break was right around the corner, and Ricky and Nini decided to check out the Christmas Market that was happening in the downtown area. They’ve both been incredibly busy with school and Ricky with work, and not to mention applying for college. But they knew they deserved to take a break, have a little bit of fun even if they’ll have two weeks for that.

The Christmas Market popped up every December, there were a ton of vendors splattered across main street. Most of the vendors consisted of food; like hot pretzels, coffee, fries, corndogs, hot chocolate, and weirdly enough, ice cream. But there were also people selling things, warm winter socks, clothes and candles, Christmas ornaments and decorations, glass sculptures and even stocking stuffers.

The pair had already gotten a hot pretzel which they dipped in their hot chocolate. Nini convinced Ricky that it’ll be the best thing he’ll ever try, but he kept arguing not quite understanding how it could be when the pretzel would just be soggy. Eventually, Nini won the argument and let’s just say, Ricky hates being wrong. Now, they were just roaming around looking at everything that was being sold, a few things catching their eyes.

“Probably just going to spend it with Mamas and Lola. Nothing too special, really.” She shrugs, “I mean we do this thing on New Year, where we watch the ball drop on T.V. and count down the ten seconds to midnight, and we throw money, like coins, up in the air. Normally the young kids run around and collect them, I did it all the time growing up.” She giggles at the memory, knocking into Ricky’s arm lightly as they walked.

“For what purpose?” He asks curiously.

“Lola says that it’s supposed to symbolize good fortune for the coming year.” Nini tilts her head to look up at him briefly, “She said they did it all the time when she was growing up back in the Philippines. Since my Lola came from a really big family, literally everyone would throw their coins and it’ll slide underneath the fridge and stuff. One time, Lola told me she found 400 pesos after cleaning the living room in May, I think.”

Ricky chuckles, “You’re kidding.” Looking down at the brunette who seemed to be focusing on the ornaments that they were passing by, halting them to a stop. “Have you ever been?” He pipes up randomly.

Turning her head to look at him curiously, “Where?” She asks.

“Philippines.” He shrugs nonchalantly, “You talk about it a lot, and I know how much your Lola’s story means to you. Have you ever seen where she grew up and stuff?”

Nini shakes her head, “No, but I want to.” She presses her lips together, the corners tugging upwards into a shy smile, “I really want to go with Lola, though. I think if I went with her, it’d make it even more amazing.”

“I’ll bet.” He chuckles.

“What about you?” Nini shakes their hands lightly, “Do you have any weird traditions that I wouldn’t know about?” She asks curiously, picking up one of the ornaments carefully as she examines it.

“Not really, no.” He shakes his head, “Christmas and New Year haven’t really been a big deal to me. I mean, I get the significance, it’s just, eh, nothing ever made it special.”

The small brunette pouts slightly at his answer, setting the ornament back down on the table. Turning and tilting her head up in his direction, pulling on his hand so he would look down at her instead of poking a few of the ornaments that were displayed in front of them. It took her a few yanks for him to tear his gaze away from the ceramics and down at the girl with him.

“Spend New Year with me.” She says.

“Wait, what?”

“I’m serious.” Nini tightens her grip on his hand. “It’s just going to be me, Mamas, my Lola and probably a few of my moms' friends. Mamas really love you, and Lola has been dying to meet you.” She smiles up at Ricky, as she sees a smile beginning to stretch across his own face at the thought of meeting her Lola. “Plus, I know Red and Gina are spending it with the Caswell family. And, Seb and Carlos are going to be together. Kourtney’s escaping the snow and visiting family out in Florida. And, I promise I’ll make your New Year special. There’ll be a ton of food and coin tossing. So, what do you say? You and me, New Year’s Eve?” She asks, a hopeful gleam in her eye.

Ricky pretends to ponder the thought for a few moments, smirking down at the girl who was now sending him the biggest puppy dog eyes he could ever imagine. Pressing his thumb into her hand, as he nods in agreement.

“Okay.” He pulls her into his side tightly, leaning down towards her ear, “And just so you know, just being with you makes it special.”

Nini’s thankful for the extremely cold weather that day because then it would’ve been incredibly obvious of how flustered she had gotten at the words that had fallen from his mouth. She leans into his warm touch instinctively, as Ricky chuckles pressing his face into her hair, inhaling the familiar warm vanilla perfume she always wore.

Before Nini realized what was happening, Ricky called the vendor over to them. He points to two blown glass ornaments with a beautiful intricate design of some flowers neither of them could quite recognize, “I’ll take two, and could you write like a name on it?” He inquires.

“Of course.” The woman on the other side nods, handing him a piece of paper to write the names on the two ornaments, while she goes off to prepare her stuff.

“Ricky!” Nini smacks his shoulder a little too harshly, causing the boy to yelp in pain once she sees the names he’s written down on the little sheet, “What are you doing?” She scolds.

The boy only winks at her, as he hands over the sheet of paper to the older woman. Having disappeared to quickly paint on the names and package the ornaments, Ricky finally looks over at Nini who seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face. He chuckles, raising his hand to press his thumb into her cheek teasingly.

“I’m buying an ornament for my little flower.” He tells her, “But you get the Ricky one, and I get the Nini one.”

Nini knits her brows together, slightly confused, “But, they’re expensive!” She whisper yells at her tall friend, so the woman doesn't overhear her. “Let me at least pay for yours then!” She argues.

And of course, by her sheer dumb luck, Ricky’s already handing over his credit card to some other worker that was apparently told by the woman to cash them out. Nini pulls on Ricky’s arm pouting up at the boy, “Ricky!” She whines, dragging out the last syllable.

“Sorry, sweetcheeks, but there’s no fighting me on this.” He chuckles, as he takes his credit card back from the other man’s outstretched hand.

The brunette slips her hand out of his, moving to wrap her arms around his torso and propping her chin up on his chest. “Please.” She pouts, trying her best to get him to cave.

Returning the hug, “No can do, honey.” He sways them side to side as they wait for the ornaments to be finished.

“You’re getting a little too comfortable with all these nicknames.” She points out. After a minute, an idea pops into her mind, snaking her hands underneath his jacket then underneath shirt and laying her cold hands on his back where he was practically emitting heat. “Mm, you’re warm.”

The action caused Ricky to hiss, as he grabbed Nini’s shoulders, pulling her back slightly to look down at her. “You know, I really want to be mad at you for doing that.” He chuckles as Nini’s smirk begins to face, “But you’re so damn cute.”

Nini rolls her eyes, “You ruined my payback for not letting me pay.” She huffs, snuggling back into his chest, “Can I stay a little longer, though? You really are warm.”

“Stay as long as you like.” He smiles, wrapping his arms back around her in a tight hug.

* * *

Making her way to her front door, swinging it open widely to see the curly-headed boy that’s been filling her mind for the last few months. A large smile takes over her face, as she notices what he had in his hands. But, this time there was a lot more than what she usually was given.

“Ricky, come in.” Nini opens the door wider, allowing the boy to step into her house.

After he kicks off his shoes, he hands Nini the lavender and pink bouquet he was holding, “This one’s for you.” He smiles at the brunette, “This one’s a calla lily. The purple one is for beauty because well I think that one’s a little obvious if you’ve looked in a mirror lately. And the pink one means admiration and, uh, well, flirting, because well, you know.” Ricky blushes lightly.

Nini’s own cheeks begin to flush at his comment, “Thank you, Ricky.” She smiles, glancing over to the other flowers in his arms, “So, who are those for?” She asks curiously.

The boy’s cheeks begin to deepen in colour as he looks down at the flowers in his hands, “Well, this one is for both of your moms.” He gestures to the mixed bouquet of flowers, “And, I remember you telling me your Lola’s favourite flower is the white rose. So, I kind of got a bouquet for her too.”

“That’s really sweet, you know you didn’t have to.” She giggles, signalling to the side for him to follow her instead of them just standing in the foyer all evening.

“I know, I know,” He ducks his head, finally following her into the house, “It just didn’t feel right getting you flowers, and not your moms'. So, I got one for them, and like I couldn’t not get one for your Lola too, I wanna be on her good side so badly.”

“You didn’t have to get me flowers, you know?” She giggles, setting them down on the kitchen counter. “Don’t worry too much about Lola!”

Ricky shakes his head defiantly, “Of course, I had to. I can’t show up on New Year’s Eve without flowers for my little flower.” He teases, poking her red cheeks lightly. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Lola!” Nini grabs one of his hands that was pressing into her cheek repeatedly.

“Wow, so much for a warning.” He mutters.

“She’ll love you, don’t worry!”

* * *

“You know _anak_ ,” Lola Malou takes a seat next to her granddaughter, setting a hand on her knee lightly, “I really like this young man.” She points over to Ricky who was swept up in a conversation with Dana and one of Dana’s friends.

Nini smiles, leaning into her grandmother’s side, “I knew you would.” She shifts to sit closer to her Lola, “He was really nervous to meet you. So, I’m sure he’ll love to hear that.” She giggles.

The older woman chuckles, running a hand down Nini’s back lightly, “And to think, he’s this nervous to meet me when you guys aren’t even dating yet. I can’t wait until I finally have another one of you to love as my own.”

“Lola!” Nini gasps, “We’re just friends!” She defends.

“For now.” Her grandmother winks, “Trust me Nini. I knew with Carol, and I know with that young man over there. He’s going to be a really good one, I can feel it. He has a pure heart and a good soul. It’ll take time, but you guys will get there.”

Ducking her head at her grandmother’s words of ‘wisdom’ she feels rather exposed if she was being honest. Sure, she’s well aware of her feelings for Ricky by now, but there’s always going to be a constant fear of completely ruining everything. All she could hope for was that her Lola was right, and she just needed to be patient.

Feeling a tap on her back, she turns to look at her grandmother who was smiling sheepishly at her. “Why don’t you save Ricky, hm? The countdown is starting soon, and he needs to have his coins ready to toss.”

Nini nods, giggling at the woman’s words, “Yes, Lola,” She starts to get up from her spot, “But pauses, turning to fully face the woman, “Thank you for everything.”

“Of course, my love.” She pats her cheek, “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am.” Nini nods, squeezing her grandmother’s hand before making her way over to Ricky.

The pair slip into an easy conversation once she pulls him out of whatever her mom was talking about with him. They sat on the couch while the adults munched and chatted for the next few minutes until they awaited for the official countdown to start. The television had been playing all night, watching as a number of artists took the stage singing their hearts out and the small commentary in between each act.

Before they knew it, there was only thirty seconds left of the year. Nini pulls Ricky up from the couch as everyone surrounds the television, Nini handing Ricky some change, reminding the boy about what their tradition was once the clock strikes twelve. And then suddenly everyone around the room starts shouting out the numbers that were being displayed bright on the television.

The house vibrated with the mix of their loud voices and the television’s volume. And Ricky was more than certain at least two-thirds of just their neighbourhood was doing the exact same thing. Probably even two-thirds of their entire state was counting down until the start of the New Year.

A new year, new beginnings.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone finally shouts at the end of the countdown, each of them throwing coins up in the air in celebration.

Ricky turns to look down at the brunette next to him, a bright smile on her face. Carefully, he leans down and presses a soft yet firm kiss to the girl’s cheek. Both of their cheeks heat up at the sudden action, but Ricky doesn’t let it phase him. Wrapping an arm around the small girl he’s gotten to know incredibly well over the last few months, leaning to whisper into her ear.

“You did make my New Year special.” He tells her quietly, pressing another kiss to her temple.

A quiet voice at the back of his mind whispering what he really wanted to say: Not just this new year, but every year following this one you will, because now I finally know you and I don’t plan on ever letting you go.

* * *

It was Wednesday, which meant another flower was being presented to her. Usually, Ricky would either find her before class to make sure she could leave the flower in her locker or after their classes and she could go straight to her car so she didn’t have to worry about carrying it around school and losing it. But this Wednesday was a little different.

Nini was in the middle of talking to EJ about the Daniel Cesar concert he was going to that weekend with Ashlyn. The brunette was expressing her great amount of jealousy, having fallen in love with the artist’s music last year. She had yet to see him in concert, which was unfortunate for her, but EJ seemed to be expressing his own share of jealousy considering the number of concerts Nini has attended. Since, she lived in New York her entire life, there was always concerts happening and Nini has probably been to at least ten in the year leading up to her move.

Suddenly, in the middle of their conversation she sees from her peripheral vision Ricky taking a seat next to her. Deciding to ignore his presence at least until she finished telling EJ about seeing Niall Horan in concert a few months ago. But she was interrupted by a something sliding behind her ear.

Curiously, she gently picks out the flower that Ricky had tucked into her ear. Looking down at it, she sees a red flower that she couldn’t quite find the name for it. She’s definitely seen these types of flowers in the bouquets she usually would buy from the grocery stores back in New York, every time it was one of her moms birthdays. But, she never really knew what it was called, she just knew it was a flower.

“It’s called a gerbera daisy,” Ricky informs her, “They’re kinda like sunflowers, where they grow and turn towards the sun.”

“Why are you giving it to me now?” She asks.

“I couldn’t find you this morning.” He chuckles, “And I’m actually leaving now, I’ve got a doctor’s appointment for my wrist. So, I won’t be able to give it to you later.”

The other night in his garage, Ricky had a small mishap while trying out a new trick on his board. Having slipped and tried to break his fall by sticking his hand out, and a sharp pain had shot up his arm. He thought it would be fine and decided to just ignore it, but when he had woken up that morning, the pain was still present. So, he had to schedule an appointment for the afternoon because he couldn’t miss his math test. Thankfully, it wasn’t his left hand that he had injured, or else he wouldn’t have been able to write at all.

Before Nini could ask what the meaning of the flower meant, Ricky’s phone beeps loudly. A text coming in from what she presumed to be his dad, since she knew his mom was far too busy at work.

Picking his phone up, reading the text over a couple of times before sending a quick text back. “Dad’s here. I gotta go. I’ll text you later, Nins.” He sends her a soft smile, hesitantly he leans in and presses a short kiss to her cheek. Immediately getting up from his seat after, keeping his gaze with her as she beams up at him. “Bye guys.” Ricky waves to the rest of the group.

Suddenly the brunette’s smile completely flipped as she realized something while watching Ricky’s retreating figure. “He didn’t tell me what it meant.” She mutters, looking down at the flower in front of her, twirling it between her fingers lightly mesmerized by its beauty.

“Why don’t you just google it?” Carlos asks, popping a blueberry in his mouth.

The group was well aware of their two friends' little Wednesday tradition. Ricky always sent Big Red a photo of the flower when he was at Azalea’s on Tuesday evening or early Wednesday morning, and at first, he didn’t really care, normally sending a thumbs up or a few words of encouragement. But once he realized how smitten the pair were of each other, he would tell their other friend and they liked to google the flower that Ricky had chosen for that week.

“It doesn’t feel right.” She sighs, tucking the flower back behind her ear, “He usually tells why he chose it and why it reminds him of me. Maybe I’ll just ask him later.”

What she didn’t know was that Ricky had no intention of telling her why he had picked out that flower early that morning. Originally planning for a different flower, then finding the perfect opportunity to give her a flower that meant so much more to him. And it still bought him enough time to find the courage to tell her the truth, or to chicken out – whichever one came up first in his head.

What she also didn’t know was that Gina had searched up the flower herself the second Ricky had uttered the name, curious as to what this one had meant. Looking up at her boyfriend, as she showed him her phone, letting him read the meaning of the flower. A small smirk slipping onto both of their faces as they read the little words on her screen.

* * *

Nini had completely forgotten about asking Ricky about the flower since he had texted her complaining about how he had to wear a stupid brace for a few weeks. Apparently, Ricky had a hairline fracture that should be fine as long as he wore his brace and didn’t stress his wrist too much.

Since Ricky wasn’t having the best day, he decided to stay home on Thursday to Nini’s disappointment. So, the brunette decided to take a short trip to Azalea’s and pick up a bouquet of flowers. She knew it was kind of Ricky’s thing to buy her flowers, but she wanted to return the gesture even if she knew she didn’t have to.

It was just that Ricky wasn’t feeling all that great, and she thought the flowers would make him feel better. He’d probably think she’s dumb for doing it, but she didn’t care. She appreciated everything Ricky has done for her ever since she had moved to Salt Lake, she figures it’s the least she could do.

Instead of doing the typical one flower that Ricky does, Nini decides to get a collection of flowers. She didn’t care if they all matched, as long as each one had an appropriate meaning and represented what she wanted to say.

She spent a good hour at Azalea’s talking to one of the employees, Emma, one that she at least has been introduced to. Telling the blonde all about what had happened, and what she wanted to do. Emma did her best to help Nini out with the knowledge at the top of her head, but they did have to spend a little bit of time googling a couple of things since Emma’s knowledge wasn’t as expansive as Ricky’s.

Despite that, she smiled brightly to herself as the bouquet of flowers was sitting on her passenger’s seat, glancing at the beautiful bouquet every so often on her drive over to school. She couldn’t help but wonder what Ricky would say or even think. The only thing she could hope for was that he accepted the arrangement.

The school finally comes into view, she starts to shake in her seat excitedly. Pulling into her regular parking spot, a few away from Gina’s, and by the looks of it she and Seb had just arrived too. Eagerly, she grabs her backpack and the bouquet of flowers, she quickly gets out of her car and runs over to her two friends.

“You look really happy today.” Seb comments, hiking his bag higher upon his shoulder.

Nini giggles, knocking her shoulder into his in greeting, “That’s because I am.” Her smile never fading from her face.

“Seb, I think I forgot my chemistry textbook at home.” Gina starts, as she continues to rifle through her bag not quite realizing that Nini had popped up. “Could I borrow yours for third? I’ll give it back to you at lunch.” She mutters, letting out an exasperated sigh as she zips up her backpack.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” The blond shrugs nonchalantly.

Gina lifts her head up to finally see Nini standing there, and before Nini could wave or greet the cheerleader in any way, the girl lets out a loud gasp. “Nins, please tell me Ricky didn’t pick that out for you. Because, god, I love him I do, but if his job is to make bouquets then he’s in the wrong field.”

The blond nods in agreement as they start to make their way over to the school, “I hate to say it, but it kind of looks like a rainbow vomited.” He grits his teeth, “Sorry.”

Unable to control herself, she bursts out into a string of laughter. She shakes her head, “No, he didn’t. Actually, I picked them.” She continues to laugh as the pair snap their heads in her direction preparing to utter out an apology but she waves them off, “The point was for it to be kind of ugly. I just wanted each flower to have a meaning, and I didn’t care if none of it really goes together.”

“So, why did you buy him flowers?” Seb asks, prying open the heavy door letting the other two walk in ahead of her.

“Well, he hasn’t been feeling all that great because of his wrist. He feels like he can’t really do anything, and he just wants the brace off already.” She begins to tell them, “And, he’s always buying me flowers. So, I kind of wanted to return the favour I guess.”

“You know, it’s not a favour, right?” Gina pipes up. “He does it because he’s really into you.”

Nini laughs, shaking her head, having heard her fair share regarding the boy’s feelings from their friends. She’s probably heard it from every single of one of their friends by now in one way or another but she still refused to believe it. If he did harbour any feelings towards her, she figures she’d just let whatever happens run its course.

It was hard to try and push the thoughts of him returning her feelings to the side. Especially after the holidays, from the Christmas market to spending most days over the break together whether it was just them or with their friends, and after New Year’s Eve. When he had given her the bouquet of flowers insinuating that he’s been flirting with her and the first time he ever kissed her on the cheek. Now cheek kisses had become a common occurrence, Ricky no longer being shy about it.

She wanted so badly to think that her liking towards the boy was true. The little voice in the back of her mind telling her that it was no longer just a liking, but she was really and truly starting to fall for the boy that’s constantly on her mind. But she couldn’t let her want and desires to guide her mind, too scared of getting hurt and ruining their friendship. So, she did what she does best and suppressed her feelings until they were so far buried that not even the best detectives out there could find it.

“It’s not like that, Gi.” She denies, leaning against the locker next to the one Gina’s opening up. “I think I’m going to find Ricky before class.”

“Okay,” Seb nods, watching as Nini starts to walk away after she waves them a farewell. Excusing himself from Gina quickly to catch Nini before she got too far, the brunette turned around once she heard her name being called.

Seb sends her a soft smile, “Just so you know Gina’s not completely wrong. There’s something there between you guys. We’ve never seen Ricky this happy before.” He lifts a shoulder slightly, “I know that you’re denying it to protect yourself, but maybe it’s time you let yourself be happy too.”

Her tongue darts out, licking her dry lips before answering, “Maybe there’s something.” She admits quietly, “I’m happy where we are right now. It’s been an amazing year, and I don’t want to jeopardize that.”

“I understand.” Seb nods, “Uh, good luck with the flowers.” He retreats, heading back to the cheerleader.

Nini stops by her locker before going in search of Ricky, struggling to put some books in her locker while trying to keep the flowers from being crumpled. The rustling from the cellophane around the flowers and the chattering of students were the only things Nini could hear over the noise. Not realizing that the boy she was about to head out and look for was beginning to approach her.

His one good hand was tucked into his pocket, backpack slung over his shoulder as he stares down at the bouquet in the girl’s arms. A wave of jealousy washes over him, unable to tear his eyes away from the far too colourful bouquet. Scoffing to himself when he thinks about how Nini deserved a much more aesthetically bouquet if this guy was trying to court her.

“Nini.” He calls an attempt to grab her attention.

Turning her head to see the boy she was extremely excited to see. “Ricky! How are you? How’s your arm?” She asks, shoving another textbook into her locker. “I was actually going to come looking for you once I was done here.”

“It’s fine.” He shrugs, clearing his throat he points over to the flowers in her arms. “Looks like I’m not the only guy giving you flowers, huh?” He fights his best to keep his jealousy from peeking through.

Unfortunately for the boy, Nini could easily tell by the way he was presenting himself that he was incredibly jealous. The roll of his eyes and his cold voice was a major indicator to her that he wasn’t exactly too thrilled to see the bouquet in her arms, since it wasn’t him who had given it to her. She smirks, nodding to herself as the pieces start to fall together in her mind.

Seeing the brunette nod, not realizing that it wasn’t in answer to his rhetorical question. He sucks in a sharp breath, casting his eyes down to the ground, beginning to match her action as he nods sadly and a little angrily.

“So, who’re they from?” He starts to press, “Bennet? Kyle? Jordan? Oh, god, don’t tell me it’s fucking Preston.”

“Whoa, hold on a second,” Nini laughs, turning to face him leaning all her weight on one of her hips. “Ricky, are you jealous?”

“What? No!” He snaps.

The brunette shrugs, “Hmm, that’s too bad.” She huffs, “I guess you’ll never know who these are from I guess.” Turning back towards her locker, staring at some of the photos she had stuck inside. They were all of her friends, having printed the photos over the holidays and she finally got around to putting them up in her locker that week.

Ricky groans, grabbing Nini’s elbow with his good hand lightly, “Fine. If I admit that I’m jealous, will you just tell me?” He mutters.

Looking up at him expectantly, trying her best to hide her smirk. She nods nonetheless, pressing her lips together in a poor attempt to suppress the laughter that wants to expel from her small frame. Challenging the boy with their eyes, she levels him up as she turns back to face him straightening her posture.

“Okay, fine.” He rolls his eyes, “I’m jealous. Now, will you just please tell me.”

Finally, Nini lets out a loud laugh, tipping her head back as she tries to regain composure, shutting her locker closed. Taking a few steps closer to the boy, she wraps her arms around his torso tightly, “Aw, Ricky! You’re so cute, when you’re jealous.” She giggles, the boy not really sure what was going on but wraps his arms around her nonetheless. Propping her chin upon his chest, as Ricky stares down at the brunette in his arms, she grins goofily at the tall man.

“The flowers are for you.” She snickers, pulling back from the hug as she brings the flowers to come in between them. “You always buy me flowers, and you weren’t having a great week. So, I went to Azalea’s yesterday and Emma helped me pick a bunch of random flowers. We probably googled for like an hour.”

“You bought me flowers?” He looks down at her with a soft look on his face, slowly taking the flowers from her grasp. Before Nini could respond, he frowned, pushing her shoulder slightly, “You made me think someone else bought you flowers!”

“You assumed!” Nini laughs, tilting her head to the side giggling to herself, “I didn’t think you’d get so jealous.” She admits.

Ricky sticks the bottom of his lip out in a small pout, “How could I not?” He sulks, “You’re my little flower. This is our thing.” He brings one of his hands to wrap around the small of her back, pulling her into his chest tightly. “I can’t believe you bought me flowers, you’re the first person to ever buy me them. So, it’s your turn, tell me why you chose them.”

Nini squeals excitedly, as she begins to point out each of the flowers. “So, Emma and I googled it, we’re not sure if any of what we searched was accurate but, what we found said that its too wish you well-being since your whole wrist thing.” She giggles as Ricky’s hand tightens on her hip, moving her hand to point at the group of light blue periwinkles, “You told me you weren’t feeling too hot, and it said these cheer up loved ones when they feel down.”

“Loved ones?” He raises an eyebrow, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

She scrunches her nose up at the boy, “You know what I mean.” She smacks his chest lightly, “But, uh, actually I chose it for the second reason I found. It said something about the beginning of a friendship and wanting it to last. I know we’ve been friends for like five months now, but I don’t want to lose you.”

Running his hand in small circles on her back as she leans into his touch, he presses a kiss to her forehead. “I don’t want to lose you either.” He quietly tells her.

The brunette’s cheeks flush as she clears her throat, pointing to the red-orange snapdragons, “This one’s because you can be a conniving little shit sometimes.” She laughs, as she hears Ricky dramatically gasp at her accusation, “It also means grace and inner strength. I just thought the first one pertained to you more.”

“God, you fucking suck.”

Nini rolls her eyes at his statement, knowing he was thinking it was far from the truth. “And the sunflower is a little obvious,” She mutters, turning her head up to finally connect their eyes once more, “You make me really, really happy, Ricky.”

“You make me really, really happy too, little flower.” He whispers underneath his breath.

There was a moment that felt like everything had just stopped for a second. As if, they were the only two people in the world, and that whatever happens it was just going to be between them two, and them two only. Ricky’s gaze flickers down to Nini’s lips, as Nini’s does the same to his. Neither quite sure who started to lean in first, but neither of them were going to argue about that small fact.

“Excuse me,” A small voice breaks them out of their small world. Turning to see a short girl, probably a freshman, she was hugging her books tightly to her chest, pointing at them a little bit abashed, “It’s, uh, you’re kind of blocking my locker.” She mutters quietly.

“Oh my god,” Nini takes a few steps back, “I am so sorry.” Pulling on Ricky’s hand to drag him away from the wall of lockers.

The small girl shakes her head, “It’s okay. I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ricky shakes his head, “I should probably get going to my locker anyway.”

Nini coughs a little uncomfortably, nodding along to Ricky’s claim as she starts to pull him down the hall completely flustered about what happened in the last two minutes. Unable to make eye contact with the boy, she drops his hand as soon as they reach an empty spot in the hall. The pair walking side by side, not really sure who was going to speak up first. Their knuckles brushed up against each other as they continued to walk towards the hall where his locker was.

“Nini, about th-”

Nini interrupts him, “We’re good.”

Slowly he slips his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers, “Are you sure?” He asks, studying the brunette carefully.

“Yeah.” Nini nods, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek, straining a little bit due to their height. “I promise, we’re good.”

* * *

It was exactly halfway through February, meaning it was Valentine’s Day. The most useless holiday Nini believes to exist. Valentine’s Day is just a stupid commercial holiday where card and chocolate companies make the most money, as people run around buying their loved ones gifts to show how much they loved them.

In her mind, it was always this stupid holiday. Like, why couldn’t people buy their significant other’s gifts and show their appreciation and gratitude and their love every day of the year? Isn’t that what a relationship is supposed to be? Showing their love because they love them, not because the world says it’s world love day.

Rolling her eyes as she walks down the hallway towards her locker watching as couples fawned over each other. While some people were a little more sullen since they didn’t have a Valentine to celebrate with, and others sobbing because their partner dumped them just before the big love day.

The hall was scattered with more red than usual. And Nini couldn’t help but roll her eyes again, finally making it to her locker. Turning her lock a couple of times, punching it like Big Red had told her to do on the first day of school until her locker finally opens up.

What Nini wasn’t expecting was a bouquet of red roses to be sitting at the bottom of her locker. She chuckles as she sees a note taped to her locker, with Ricky’s messy handwriting scrawled on the ripped sheet of paper.

The note read:  
 _Happy Valentine’s Day, Nini!_

_I know you’re not really a fan of this holiday, but like I couldn’t not get you flowers on the one day everyone’s getting flowers. It might not be Wednesday, it might not be what you were expecting today, but I wanted to remind you how much I appreciate you and am kind of glad I get to give someone other than my mom flowers on this day._

_Don’t worry about the meaning, I’m pretty sure you know what red roses mean._

_Love,_   
_Ricky_

_(Also, don’t be mad but Big Red has some kind of photographic memory and remembered your locker combo. Anyways, I’ll see you at lunch, I promise no more Valentine’s day things coming from me!)_

The brunette chuckles as she shakes her head at the boy’s silly note. She quickly sends him a snap of the flowers at the bottom of her locker, tacking on a quick thanks at the bottom and greets him back, despite her hatred regarding the holiday.

If he kept buying her flowers on Valentine’s Day, maybe she won’t hate the holiday that much.

* * *

“Do you think you’ll ever run out of flowers?” Nini asks randomly.

The pair were in his car, on their way home from Carlos’s house having had a small get together. Everyone having been far too busy with school the last couple of weeks, they were in desperate need for some quality friends time.

“I mean,” Ricky shrugs, turning down her street, “If I run out of flowers, maybe I’ll just have to cross-pollinate to make some more for you. And, I’ll make up my own meaning for them.”

“You’re stupid,” Nini laughs, looking down at their intertwined hands. The lines of their friendship began to blur a lot more ever since December, and she couldn’t say that hated it.

He shakes his head as he pulls up to her house, “I’m serious, Nini.” He chuckles, taking his hand back to put the car into park, and returns his hand to hers running his thumb along her smooth skin. “I don’t know what I’ll do when I can’t give you any more flowers.”

The brunette chuckles, unbuckling her seatbelt as Ricky copies her motions. The boy was about to pull his hand out of her grasp, thinking that she was ready for him to walk her over to her door, but she tightened her grip on his hand. Causing him to look over at the brunette curiously, raising an eyebrow quietly asking her what was going on in her mind.

“I don’t want to go in just yet.” She mumbles, wrapping her other hand around his bicep, leaning her head on his shoulder despite the centre console blocking her from being the slightest bit comfortable. “Ricky, you mean a lot to me.” She mutters, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“You mean a lot to me too.” He whispers, “Are you sure you’re okay?” Ricky asks.

Nini nods, “I’m just getting emotional.”

“Why?”

“When I moved here, I knew it was going to be a fresh start. And I never imagined being with such a loving group of friends. They were talking about the future, and even though some of us are going to be on opposite ends of the coast, they still picture me a part of their future.” Nini smiles shyly, tightening her grip on his bicep. “I never had that back in New York. The second my friends found out I was moving, they iced me out and acted like I was moving to Jupiter or something.”

Ricky chuckles, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head as he squeezes her hand lightly, “They never deserved you.” He mumbles into her hair.

“I finally feel like I found a home.” She admits quietly.

The boy lifts his head to look the brunette in her eyes, “Really?” He breathes out.

“Yeah.” Nini smiles shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Um, do you want to come in for a little bit?”

* * *

It was the first time Ricky had been in Nini’s bedroom. Sure, he’s seen her room enough times through FaceTime calls and her snaps, but he’s never physically been inside of it. They were planning on studying that afternoon like they usually do. But they didn’t want to make too much noise downstairs, and Nini was well aware of how much the walls had the tendency to echo.

Nini was sprawled out on her bed a little tired from the day they had, while Ricky was distracted by her bedroom. Pointing out a few things that he usually didn’t see on camera. He was fascinated by so many things, even if he had seen them before. The boy was walking from one end to the other, being a little too nosey for her liking.

Suddenly, Ricky settles down at her desk, his long legs nearly knocking over a tall pile of books causing him to look down as he stables the stack. Raising an eyebrow at all of the books, which consisted of a large variety from regular novels to textbooks. He glances over at Nini curiously, the brunette was a little distracted as she was scrolling through the posts she was tagged in by their friends.

Picking up the first book on the top of the pile, he decides to pipe up, “Why do you have so many books in this corner?” He asks, flipping through the pages.

Lifting her head up from her computer screen, her eyes widening as she notices what he was looking at. Scrambling over the bed and to the desk chair he was sitting on, she snatches the book out of his hands. Sighing in relief that it wasn’t the particular book that she thought it was, setting the book back down onto the pile.

“None of your business.” She mutters.

“Oh, come on, Ni!” He pulls at waist, plopping her down onto his lap. Her legs dangled in between his own legs as she situated herself to sit on one of his knees, one of her arms coming around his shoulder to stabilize herself. “They’re just textbooks and like old novels. It’s not like it’s your journal or something.”

The brunette’s cheeks redden, ducking her head for a moment. Despite that, the boy had a clear view of her face since she was positioned over him. Pulling her closer to his frame, hugging her tightly as if he was silently apologizing for bringing it up. Not wanting to make the girl uncomfortable, especially in her own bedroom.

Letting out a deep sigh, she lifts her head to look at him, “If I show you, will you promise not to laugh?” She asks quietly.

“Cross my heart.” Ricky nods, using his index finger to make a little ‘x’ over his heart as if that made his statement any truer.

Nini nods as she removes herself from his hold, and kneels down to pick up a couple of the books. Moving them off to the side, continuing to unstack the collection of books until she reaches the bottom three. Grabbing the books, she places them on the desk. She rifles through one of her cabinets, pulling at a couple of glass frames that had a golden trim around the sides.

Hesitating for a moment, she decides to reclaim her spot on his knee. Hugging the thin frames close to her chest, ensuring Ricky didn’t see them quite yet, she takes a few deep breaths. One of Ricky’s hands comes to rest on her thigh, ensuring that she didn’t slip off his lap, while the other used his thumb and ran soothing circles into her arm.

Turning her head to look at the boy, “You won’t laugh, right?” She asks.

“I promise, I won’t.” He reassures her.

The brunette nods, “Okay.” She whispers, bringing the books closer to them.

“I don’t even know why I’m, like, embarrassed.” She laughs dryly, her cheeks completely ablaze at this point, beginning to open up one of the books. “So, whenever you’ve given me a flower, I pressed them.” She smiles as she flips to a page where it was indented due to the original shape of the flower.

A stem of the Baby Breath flower is presented in front of him, remembering the day he had given her that one. When Nini went to Azalea’s to pick a bouquet of flowers for her Lola, she had told him about how much she meant to her and why she was. Telling her to wait a few seconds, quickly running to the backroom to grab a stem of the flower he knew would be perfect to give to her. The flower symbolizes one’s dedication to their loved ones, and it meant so much to both of them.

Flipping through a few more pages, she shows a few flowers from the last few weeks. Some Ricky had completely forgotten he had given to her and noticed a few of the ones he gave and it wasn’t even on their Wednesday flower tradition days. Ricky had remained silent the entire time she was showing him the flowers, basking in her smell and proximity and the thoughtfulness of even deciding to keep each of the flowers he’s given her.

On each of the pages where there was a flower, there would be a note scratched in her neat handwriting, either in the margins of the text or a little sticky note. The words that were scribbled down was the meaning and why he had chosen that flower for her. He didn’t quite realize how much each one of those flowers had truly meant to her until that very moment.

Carefully, Nini pulls out the frames that she was holding. There were only three in her arms, Ricky immediately recognizing each of them. The flowers pressed in between the glass panels were completely dry and flat, and there was a beautifully written note sandwiched between the panels as well. Each note read what the flower had meant. The ones before them were from the first few weeks he had started giving her flowers. She even had the very first tulip he had given her on the first week of school.

Nini licks her lips as she breaks the silence, “I always loved the look of pressed flowers, but no one has ever given me flowers before.” She admits, “Until you.” She looks down at him for a moment, his gaze completely focused on the frames in front of him.

“So, uh, I kept and framed them. I mean, I haven’t bought enough frames yet, and I have some more in my dresser, but you know, they’ll all end up in one soon. I just loved that you would tell me the meaning and why you chose it for me. Which is why,” She turns the frame over, showing him the other side of the glass panel, “I wrote your reason on the other side. So, I’ll always remember the boy that cared enough and thought about me. The boy that finally helped me find where I belong. You helped me find my home, Ricky.”

Glancing back down at the boy, Nini couldn’t quite read his expression since his head was downcast and angled in a way that she couldn’t see him exactly. Getting a little nervous, she gulps down a dry spot in her throat, “Ricky, please say something.”

Finally, he looked up at the brunette, his eyes were glassy as tears began to blur his vision. “You really thought I would laugh?” He finally utters, a few tears escaping.

Nini chuckles lifting her hands, cradling his cheeks and wipes his tears away with her thumbs. Pressing her lips together, nodding her head in confirmation, as Ricky shifts slightly to bring her into his frame slightly. Her arms leave his cheeks to wrap around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Pulling away from their hug, “Why are you crying?” The corner of Nini’s lips twitching upwards, fighting a smile.

“Because I didn’t realize how much these meant to you.” He confesses, “I just thought you would just let them wilt and die or something. Maybe even throw them out the second you got home.”

“Not a chance, Ricky.” She shakes her head. “I do have one question, though.”

“Anything.”

Grabbing one of the books, she flips through the pages knowing exactly where the one flower that she’s wondered about for ages but kept forgetting to ask him. Finally landing on the page, a red flower was completely pressed into the pages, it was incredibly delicate and Ricky was scared the second she picked it up, it was just going to fall apart in her hands.

However, Nini was quite familiar with pressed flowers at this point, so she knew exactly how to properly pick it up without tearing any part of it. She gulps a little facing Ricky slightly, the flower still held in her hand, closing the book with her other one.

“What does this one mean?” She asks.

“You don’t know?” He responds with his own question, brows knitted together in confusion. “I thought you would’ve googled it.”

Nini shakes her head defiantly, setting the flower down on the desk carefully as she fully turns her body and studies Ricky carefully. The boy had an amused look in his eyes, and a smile starting to make its way onto his face. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, pouting down at Ricky, sending him her best puppy dog eyes.

“Googling it defeats the purpose.” She slouches slightly, “You’re supposed to tell me what it means, and then tell me why you chose it for me. That’s how this works, and you forgot to tell me.”

“I didn’t forget.” He denied.

“What?”

Ricky drops his head onto her shoulder for a moment, before lifting himself back up to look at the girl. “The red gerbera daisy means to be unconsciously in love and other times fully immersed in love.” The brunette’s eyes widening as she finally learns the meaning of the small little flower, “And I chose it, because after spending all these months together, I’m pretty sure, unconsciously, I fell in love with you.”

“You’re pretty sure?” She asks, a small giggle falling from her lips.

“Well, I know now.” He laughs, squeezing her thigh lightly where his hand rested, “But when I gave it to you, I never intended on telling you the reason. I thought you were going to just search it up and I guess, I kinda took you not saying anything as a rejection.”

Nini smiles brightly, leaning her back against Ricky’s chest, “You really thought I would reject you?” She turns her head to mutter between them, “You’re acting like we haven’t been dating for the last three months.”

His jaw slackens, falling slightly ajar at her words. “We kind of have been, haven’t we?” He chuckles pressing his forehead into hers teasingly.

“So, you really didn’t know I fell in love with you too, huh?”

The boy jokingly glares at the brunette, “You’re the smart one! You should’ve known I was falling in love with you!” He tries to counter.

“I guess, when it comes to each other we can be a little bit blind.” She teases, their eyes remain connected as silence falls over them once more. Running her hand into Ricky’s hair she tugs it teasingly, as Ricky’s hand roams up and down her thigh. “So, is there a flower that says, just kiss me already?”

Ricky lets out a loud laugh, “I don’t know. But I can guarantee that you don’t need a flower for that.” He mumbles, bringing his hand up to her cheek as he leans in finally connecting their lips together in a soft, slow kiss.

A kiss that has been long awaited, and their small private moment felt absolutely perfect. Both hoping they were projecting just about every emotion and feeling that they’ve been bottling up for each other the last few months, wanting to ensure that the words they uttered that day were absolutely true. Not wanting the other to have a single doubt, just because they may suck at communicating sometimes.

His lips were soft and gentle as they moved against hers, Nini immediately melting into the kiss. Leaning further into his body, the boy accepted her weight as he moved to rest his back on the chair. Her fingers thread through his messy curls, tugging ever so slightly, causing Ricky to groan against her lips.

The girl giggles, the vibration of her lips against his caused Ricky to tease her lightly. Poking his tongue out, to run against her bottom lip, the brunette immediately accepting it. Deciding that she wanted to tease him just as badly, she shifts, breaking their kiss for a second, moving to straddle Ricky’s hips.

“Hi.” She whispers, looking down as Ricky runs both of his hands up and down her thighs before settling on her hips.

“Come here.” He mutters biting his lip lightly before leaning up again, the pair connecting their lips once more.

Their tongues battled each other, as they continued to surround themselves in the bliss and the awakening of their true feelings. Wondering why it had taken them so long to just confess, thinking that they could’ve been doing what they were a long time ago if they could’ve just been honest with each other.

Ricky moves to press kisses along her jaw and up to her ear, but Nini wasn’t having it. Much rather having her lips slotted against his, she cradles his jaw as she brings their lips back together once more. Ricky humming into the girl’s mouth, as his hands begin to move up from her hips.

Nini thinks she’d be perfectly content to kiss him forever until a sudden noise interrupts them.

Breaking apart, Nini looks over her shoulder to see that Ricky had accidentally kicked one of the piles of books over as he was trying to shift his leg. Dropping her head against his shoulder, the pair both laughing at the sudden intrusion of their moment. Ricky wraps his arms around the girl on his lap tightly, not wanting to let her go quite yet.

“I love you.” He mumbles, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“If I had a red rose right now, I’d give it to you.” Nini mutters into his neck, the brunette gasps into his skin, moving to grab one of the books that were still sitting on the desk, “I do have one!” She giggles, flipping through the pages looking for the red rose she had pressed from Valentine’s day.

Ricky’s chest vibrates as he lets out a low chuckle, looking down at the brunette, “You’d give me flowers?” He asks, “That’s my thing.”

“Hey! I did that one time!” She protests, “Did you not like them?” She pouts, finally pulling the flower she had pressed out of its spot. “Here it is!” She hands him the flower with a bright grin coming over her face.

“Baby, I gave you this one. It’s yours to keep.” He leans in pressing his lips against the side of her neck teasingly.

Nini pouts, hopping in his lap ever so slightly like a little child, “Are you rejecting my love?” She places the book and the flower back down on the table, as she wraps her arms around his neck, “Take my love Ricky! I love you, take it!” She whines.

He chuckles at her childish antics, “Kiss me.” He tells her, “Kiss me, that’s how I’ll take it.”

Leaning in, she slots her lips against his, the pair humming into each other’s mouths. Savouring every second they had together, slowly Ricky pulls back lightly, Nini still had a small pout on her lips but it wasn’t as present as before.

“For the record, I absolutely loved those flowers you gave me. Even if you did try to make me jealous of myself.” He presses a small kiss to her pouty lips, “You were the first person to ever give me flowers.”

“I know.” She giggles, the day replaying in her head like it was just yesterday, “You told me! But, you know what that means?”

Ricky raises an eyebrow, his arms still wrapped tightly around the girl, “What?”

“We were each other’s first.” She winks.

“I mean, I plan on being your first for everything here on out.” He smiles down at the brunette. A barely inaudible gasp coming from her throat. “How does your first boyfriend sound?”

Nini bites her lip, a bright smile dancing across her lips, “I like it.” Nini leans in pecking his lip lightly, “And it’s even better because I’m your first girlfriend.”

“You know it, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and taking time out of your day for this!! i am so in love with this story, it's not even funny. i still can't believe how much i wrote the other night LMAO let me know your thoughts in the comments please, i honestly love reading them so much!
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> sending you all my love and i really hope you're all staying safe and taking care of yourselves! i'll see you soon xx


End file.
